Your eyes
by J-Twice
Summary: MY FIRST FF FROM PROJECT YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY.


'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**Project**

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

_**Proudly **_

_**.**_

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

'DONG BANG HIGH SCHOOL'

Kupandangi tulisan besar yang menyambut kehadiranku saat kakiku melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah nan besar itu. Yah~ mulai sekarang di tempat inilah aku akan menimba ilmu. Perusahaan ayahku yang meraih sukses di negara penghasil gingseng ini, membuatku harus mau tak mau ikut pindah ke Seoul. Yang artinya aku juga harus pindah sekolah. Meninggalkan teman-teman baikku di Jepang.

Padahal aku sudah terlanjur nyaman dan betah tinggal di negeri sakura itu. Walau aku keturunan Korea, tapi tetap saja aku lahir dan tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa tahun. Hal itulah yang membuatku enggan untuk pindah kemari.

Sesuai instruksi dari _eomma_ tadi pagi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang guru untuk menanyakan keberadaan kelasku. Mengetuk pintu sebentar sebelum masuk dan menghampiri satu-satunya guru yang ada di sana. Maklum saja, kelas sudah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu. Tentu para guru yang lain sedang mengajar sekarang.

"_Annyeong hamsinika._ Kim Jaejoong _imnida._" Ucapku membungkuk sopan pada guru muda di depanku.

"Ahh~ jadi kau murid baru itu?" kulihat ia tersenyum. Akupun membalas senyumnya.

"_Nde."_

"Kelasmu mmm..." ia bergumam sembari matanya fokus pada data siswa kelas 2 di tangannya.

"2-B. Mari kuantar." Ucapnya sembari menutup buku panjang itu. Aku mengangguk sembari mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau pindahan dari Jepang?" tanyanya menggiringku berjalan melewati koridor.

"_Nde." _

Ia tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Kulihat dari ekor mataku, guru muda itu mempunyai lesung pipi yang akan terbentuk saat ia tersenyum. Sejujurnya guru muda itu cukup tampan. Memiliki postur tubuh yang atletis hingga membuatnya sangat cocok mengenakan pakaian _casual_ seperti saat ini.

"Oh ya. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Choi Siwon." Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang kusambut dengan gerakan kikuk. Sikapnya seperti kami berteman saja, padahal diakan seorang guru.

"Tak usah terlalu formal jika denganku. Anggap saja aku temanmu."

"Eh?" aku merasa sedikit terkejut. Baru kali ini aku menemukan seorang guru sepertinya. Bukankah biasanya seorang guru sangat ingin dihormati para muridnya?

"Nah. Ini dia kelasmu." Ucapnya membuatku mendongak untuk melihat _platname_ kelasku.

"Rileks-kan badanmu. Ini pertama kalinya kau jadi murid baru kan? Anggap saja ini babak baru dalam hidupmu. Jika ada yang tidak menyukaimu, kau masih punya aku." Ucapnya membuatku hanya bisa mengedip-ngedipkan mataku. Pasalnya ia mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tadi. Ia segera memasuki kelas yang sekarang resmi menjadi kelasku. Kulihat dari luar kelas, sepertinya ia sedang memberitahukan pada guru yang mengajar dan teman-teman baruku bahwa mereka tengah kedatangan murid baru. Ahh~ sekarang aku tahu maksud ucapannya tadi karna aku tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup.

Ia memberikan isyarat padaku untuk masuk. Aku mengangguk dan mulai memasuki kelas. Kudengar beberapa siulan dan gumaman tak jelas menyambut kedatanganku. Setelah sampai di samping Choi _seonsangnim_, kepalaku mendongak. Menatap satu persatu teman-teman baruku. Kebanyakan dari mereka menatapku dengan pandangan penasaran dan kagum. Tapi ada juga yang menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka. Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku?

Deg.

Pandanganku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata musang itu. Entah kenapa pandangan matanya membuat dadaku berdesir. Ada apa? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya kan? Kudengar jika jatuh cinta, jantungmu akan berdetak kencang saat melihatnya.

'_Love at first sight?'_

Seseorang menyenggol lenganku. Pandanganku terputus karna kepalaku yang menoleh ke arah Choi _seonsangnim_.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Eh? Astaga. Aku baru sadar jika sedari tadi aku masih di depan kelas. Pasti aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh tadi.

"_Annyeong haseyo. Janeun_ Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan. Tak lupa untuk menampilkan senyum terbaikku sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Jaejoong-_ssi._ Tempat dudukmu di samping Jung Yunho. Yunho-_ssi._ Angkat tanganmu." Ucap _seonsangnim_ yang kelasnya terinstrupsi karna kehadiranku.

_Namja_ yang bernama Jung Yunho mengangkat tangannya. Ah~ jadi namanya Jung Yunho? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping, membungkuk sedikit pada guru berkacamata itu dan setelahnya berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

Tiap langkah menuju tempat dudukku rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Satu langkahku selalu diikuti dengan detakkan keras jantungku. Mungkin karna hampir semua murid memandangku. Yah~ mungkin karna itu.

Dan saat aku sampai di deretan kursi no. 3 dari belakang itu. Aku tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega. Segera kukeluarkan alat tulis dan buku paket biologi yang baru kubeli kemarin. Mulai berkonsentrasi pada _seonsangnim_ di depan. Tapi konsentrasi itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja.

Ekor mataku memperhatikan _namja_ di sebelahku. Entah dari mana rasa penasaran yang begitu besar muncul dan membuatku lebih memilih memperhatikannya dari pada guru biologiku di depan.

Ada apa dengan _namja_ ini? Kenapa dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun padaku? Apa dia bisu?

Normalnya, jika di kelasmu kedatangan murid baru. Tentu ada rasa penasaran yang muncul dari dirimu untuk lebih mengenal si anak baru bukan? Paling tidak kau ingin berkenalan dengannya. Apalagi jika kau sebangku dengan sang anak baru.

Berdasarkan asumsi di ataslah rasa penasaranku timbul. Jangankan bertanya. Ia menoleh padaku pun tidak. Sedari tadi pandangan matanya ia tujukan pada pemandangan luar kelas yang sepertinya lebih asyik dilihat daripada wajah cantikku ini. Apa? Apa barusan aku mengatakan, aku cantik?

_Well_, teman-temanku di Jepang sering menyebutku begitu. Kata mereka, aku beruntung karna memiliki wajah seperti karakter-karakter yang ada di dalam _manga._ Tampan dan juga cantik bersamaan. Aku sih, terima-terima saja. Lebih baik dilahirkan dengan wajah seperti ini dari pada cacat.

Ah~ sudahlah. Kenapa aku malah membahas wajah cantikku? Kembali ku mengerakkan pulpenku untuk mencatat apa yang tertulis di depan. Menepis segala rasa penasaran akan _namja_ di sampingku ini. Ini kan baru hari pertama, mungkin saja dia seseorang yang pemalu hingga enggan untuk berkenalan denganku. Yah~ pasti begitu.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru berkacamata di depanpun mengakhiri kegiatan mengajarnya kemudian keluar kelas, diikuti dengan beberapa teman kelasku. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping, ke arah teman sebangku-ku berada. Baiklah. Jika dia terlalu malu untuk berkenalan denganku, kenapa tidak aku saja yang berkenalan dengannya?

Dengan percaya diri, kuulurkan tanganku. Serta tak lupa memasang senyum terbaikku.

"_Annyeong,_ Kim Jaejoong _imnida._" Ucapku dengan nada seriang mungkin. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesan baik padanya.

Mata musangnya menatap uluran tanganku kemudian tubuh tegapnya berdiri dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkanku tanpa menerima uluran tanganku. Senyum lebarku memudar. Dadaku berdesir tak nyaman, diacuhkan itu sangatlah tidak enak.

"Abaikan saja. Dia memang seperti itu," _namja_ yang duduk di depanku memutar tubuhnya hingga kini ia menghadapku sepenuhnya.

"Aku Kim Junsu, semoga kita bisa berteman baik mulai sekarang." Ucapnya tersenyum lebar sembari menyambut uluran tanganku yang tadi diacuhkan Yunho.

Senyumannya membuatku mau tak mau membalas senyumnya. Meredam rasa kecewaku karna _namja_ 'Jung' tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida._"

"Hay Jaejoong, aku Yoochun. Park Yoochun, kekasih Kim Junsu." Ucap _namja _berwajah _cassanova_ di samping Junsu.

"Dia tidak menanyakan hal itu. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati Jaejoong." Sahut Junsu sembari memisahkan tautan tanganku dan Yoochun.

"Aih. Aih. Pencemburu sekali," goda Yoochun membuat Junsu memberengut. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Mereka lucu sekali.

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya. Kenalkan, aku Shim Changmin." Suara _namja_ di belakangku membuatku memutar kepala. Mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan bertubuh jangkung dengan senyum di bibir tipisnya.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Kim Jaejoong." Ucapku membalas senyumnya.

"Wahh~ tanganmu luar biasa," ucapnya menatap tanganku yang berada di genggamannya dengan tatapan berbinar. Ada apa dengan _namja_ ini?

"Kau pasti hebat dalam memasak bukan?" tanyanya tersenyum lebar, kali ini ia menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Yah~ bi-bisa dibilang begitu." Ucapku mengeryitkan dahi. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan _namja_ bermarga Shim itu.

"Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau- pandai memasak. Besok kau harus membuatkanku bekal."

"Eh?"

"Mau ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Eh- iya." Ucapku mengangguk terpaksa. Yah~ anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan.

"Maaf, dia ini agak sedikit gila. Aku akan mengembalikannya ke habitat aslinya. Ayo kita ke kantin." Ucap Yoochun sembari mengangkat kerah belakang Changmin layaknya anak kucing.

"Kantin? _Kajjaaaaaaa~_" _namja_ itu mengeluarkan suara 5 oktafnya sembari menyeret Yoochun keluar. Aku yang melihatnya hanya tercengang. Kenapa kelasku dipenuhi dengan orang-orang aneh.

"Kenapa kelasku dipenuhi dengan orang-orang aneh? Pasti itu yang sekarang ada di benakmu?" ucapan Junsu membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku kepadanya.

Bahkan _namja_ di depanku bisa membaca pikiran. Sepertinya orang-orang Korea mempunyai kekuatan mistis masing-masing.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan aneh begitu. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seperti yang kau pikirkan. Saat kelas 1, aku juga murid baru di pertengahan semester. Dan anggapanku saat itu, ya~ sepertimu. Orang-orang di sini aneh," ujar Junsu membuatku mengangguk paham.

"Kau bersabarlah. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menghadapi Jung Yunho."

Ah! Dia benar. Jung Yunho, aku ingin menanyakan perihal _namja_ tampan itu tadi. Tapi karna Changmin dan Yoochun, aku jadi melupakannya.

"_Namja_ seperti apa dia?" tanyaku dan rasa penasaranku mulai muncul.

"Eum... hanya _namja_ pendiam, dingin dan arogan."

"Apa dia selalu bersikap seperti itu? Atau pada murid baru saja?"

"Dia selalu seperti itu. Jadi jangan dimasukkan hati sikapnya yang mengacuhkanmu tadi,"

"Apa dia mempunyai teman?"

"Teman? Kau bercanda? Siapa yang mau berteman dengannya? Kau hanya akan diacuhkan olehnya saja."

"Kenapa dia seperti itu? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu kan?"

"Kudengar ia anak _broken home._ Dulu sewaktu kecil, ia pernah dikhianati sahabatnya. Mungkin mulai saat itu, ia berhenti untuk mempercayai orang lain."

Aku menggangguk-angguk paham mendengar cerita Junsu.

"Oh ya? Kau orang Jepang asli atau keturunan Korea? Bahasa Koreamu bagus,"

"Aku keturunan Korea yang lahir di Jepang. Ibuku selalu membiasakanku berbicara bahasa Korea saat di rumah."

"Ahhh~ begitu."

"Kau tidak makan siang?"

"_Ani_. Kata Chunnie tubuhku mulai gendut, jadi aku sedang program diet sekarang. Kau ingin ke kantin?"

"Tidak. Aku masih kenyang. Oh ya. Aku memiliki kemampuan khusus membaca karakter orang lewat mata. Kau ingin mencobanya?" ucapku membuka topik baru.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"_Ne."_

"Coba baca karakterku." ucapnya bersemangat.

"Tatap aku dan jangan sampai jatuh cinta padaku."

"Ya! Apa-apa'an itu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapku sembari tertawa. Lucu melihat ekspresi Junsu.

"Harusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu."

"Ya! Kau itu terlalu imut untuk kujadikan _seme._"

"Kau seorang _uke_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku _biseks._"

"Ah~ _arrata._ Eih? Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal ini? Cepat baca karakterku."

Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah Junsu. _Namja_ ini kekanak-kanakan sekali. Aku mulai berkonsentrasi pada Junsu yang menatapku. Aku tidak bohong, aku memang mempunyai kelebihan dalam membaca karakter orang lewat matanya. Kau bisa bertanya pada teman-temanku di Jepang. Keakuratannya bisa mencapai 99% benar.

"Tingkat keegoisanmu cukup tinggi, kau pasti anak bungsu,"

"Aku mempunyai saudara kembar dan dia memang lahir lebih dulu."

"Kau tipe orang yang akan manja pada orang-orang terdekatmu, _childish_ dan memandang segala hal dengan cara yang sederhana."

"Wahh~ _daebak. _Apa kau bisa membaca karakter Chunnie? Apa dia tipe _namja_ setia?"

Setia? Sekilas saja aku bisa melihat jika dia seorang _playboy._

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya jika orang itu bertatapan lama denganku." ucapku beralasan.

Junsu baru saja akan berucap, tapi suara bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi dan menginstrupsinya. Teman-teman yang berada di luar kelas berhamburan dan saling berdesakkan berebut masuk. Membuat keadaan kelas menjadi ramai dan riuh. Kulihat dia ada di sana. Berdiri di belakang kumpulan anak-anak yang berdesakan dengan tatapan datar.

Menyadari aura hitam di belakangnya, mereka menoleh serempak kemudian berlari cepat menuju bangku masing-masing. Astaga! Bahkan teman sekelasnya pun takut padanya. Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok bertubuh tegap itu. Ah! _Matta_. Kenapa aku tidak melihat matanya saja? Yah~ benar. Kau jenius Kim Jaejoong.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arahku. Tentu saja karna tempat duduknya berada di sebelahku. Dadaku mulai berdesir aneh. Semakin dekat jarak kami, semakin intens aku menatap matanya. Aku harus benar-benar melihat ke dalam matanya. Memperhatikan pupil dan lensa mata musang itu agar aku dapat membaca karakter _namja_ bermarga Jung itu sebenarnya.

Sial! Kenapa ia harus menunduk dan membuat matanya tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang itu?

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

"Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan."

Kutiup poniku hingga terangkat ke atas. Kepalaku kutumpukan pada tangan kiriku, sedang jari-jari tangan kananku mengetuk-ngetuk meja hingga menimbulkan suara ketukan yang berirama.

Cara untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran itu adalah dengan mencari menyebab terjadinya rasa penasaran itu sendiri bukan? Dan hal itulah yang tengah kulakukan beberapa hari ini. Segala cara telah kucoba untuk membuatku bisa menatap mata Yunho. Mulai dari sengaja menabrakkan tubuhku padanya saat di pintu masuk. Normalnya, kau pasti akan menatap siapa orang yang menabrakmu bukan? Dan saat itulah, aku dapat melihat matanya. Tapi jangankan bertatapan, ia menoleh padaku pun tidak.

Saat pelajaran olahraga adalah kesempatanku untuk menatap matanya. Mungkin saja sehabis berlari atau bermain basket ia akan menyibak poninya yang lepek karna keringat. Tapi jangankan berkeringat, ia bergerak pun tidak saat jam pelajaran olahraga dimulai sampai selesai. Ia hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan, itu saja. Dan anehnya guru olahragaku tak menegurnya.

Aku hanya bisa menemuinya saat jam pelajaran saja. Jam istirahat? Dering bel yang belum selesai berbunyi saja ia sudah keluar kelas. Jadi kesempatanku adalah saat jam pelajaran dimulai. Ekor mataku selalu mengikuti pergerakannya yang tengah memperhatikan guru di depan. Tapi lagi-lagi kendalanya adalah poninya yang panjang itu. Arrrgg! Ingin rasanya aku mengambil gunting dan memotong paksa poninya yang menyebalkan itu.

Dan hal yang paling ekstrem yang kulakukan adalah saat aku nekat mengikutinya mulai dari berangkat sekolah hingga pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin saja ada kalanya poninya itu tertiup angin atau saat ia gerah, ia menyibak poninya ke atas. Tapi harapanku musnah saat poni panjang itu tetap menutupi mata musangnya. Sepertinya ia memberikan banyak _hairspray_ pada poninya hingga tak bergerak sedikitpun walau angin bertiup cukup kencang. Oke untuk bagian yang ini memang terlihat berlebihan.

"Hahhh~ hanya ingin melihat matanya saja sesulit ini? Dulu teman-temanku rela mengantri hanya untuk bertatapan denganku," keluh Jaejoong sembari menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku menyerah~ setidaknya aku sudah berusaha mencoba semaksimal mungkin." Gumamku sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Membenarkan ucapanku barusan.

"JAEEEEE~" suara Junsu yang meneriakkan namaku membuatku terpelonjak. Astaga! _Namja_ itu tidak sadar? Jika suaranya itu mirip lengkingan lumba-lumba?

"Kau mengagetkanku."

"Jae~ bantu aku. Jebal~ yah? Yah? Yah?" pintanya dengan nafas memburu. Sepertinya ia sehabis berlari.

"Bantu apa?"

"Tolong ambilkan buku-bukuku yang ada di perpus. Sebutkan namaku pada penjaga perpus. Ia akan memberikan buku-bukunya padamu." Ucapnya cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Tidak menjawab, ia malah pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya dia sangat terburu-buru, ada apa?

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Kuambil buku-buku yang diminta Junsu, cukup banyak dan hal itu membuatku kesulitan. Harusnya dia bilang jika buku yang harus kuambil sebanyak ini, jadi aku akan mengajak Changmin untuk membantuku membawanya. Memang sih, bukunya hanya 7 buah saja. Tapi ketebalan satu bukunya bisa mencapai 10 cm, dikalikan dengan 6 buku –satu buku tipis- berarti sekitar setengah meter lebih. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat jalan di depanku. Bagaimana jika aku menabrak seseorang?

Brakkk!

Aish. Baru saja kubicarakan. Buku-buku yang kubawa kini jatuh berhamburan. Aku menghela nafas pendek. Harusnya tadi aku tidak keras kepala untuk membawa buku-buku ini sekaligus. Dengan malas aku segera berjongkok dan mulai memunguti buku-buku itu.

Sebuah tangan mendahuluiku saat hendak mengambil sebuah buku tipis di depanku, membuat tanganku menyentuh tangan berkulit _tan _itu. Kepalaku mendongak untuk melihat si pemilik tangan. Mataku melebar saat kutahu tangan tersebut milik Yunho. Ini kesempatanku, ia sedang menatapku.

Aku mendengus sebal saat ia memalingkan wajah dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Mengambil buku tipis tadi kemudian melengang pergi.

"Setidaknya kau membantuku. Dasar _namja_ penyebalkan!" pekikku cukup keras hingga beberapa murid yang ada di koridor memandang ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Astaga~ sikapnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkanku membawa buku-buku ini sendirian? Aarrrggg~ jika tidak ingat ini buku milik perpustakaan, sudah kulempar sedari tadi ke wajah Jung Yunho itu.

Sibuk menggerutu di sepanjang jalan hingga tak menyadari, aku sekarang sudah berada di dalam kelas. Kuletakkan buku-buku yang kubawa ke atas meja Junsu dengan keras. Membuat si pemilik terlonjak kaget sekaligus menghentikan kegiatan _lovey dovey _–nya bersama sang kekasih.

"Kau gila menyuruhku untuk membawa semua buku ini. Harusnya kau memiliki alasan yang penting. Tapi kulihat kau hanya sibuk dengan pacarmu." Ucapku sinis sembari menghempaskan diri kasar ke tempat dudukku.

"_Mian~_ tadi Chunnie terluka. Jadi aku harus mengobatinya segera." Ucap Junsu penuh sesal.

Aku yang melihatnya jadi tak enak telah bersikap kasar barusan. Harusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan Junsu dulu tadi.

"Kau terluka?" tanyaku melembut pada Yoochun. Walau bagaimanapun Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin adalah teman terdekatku di sini.

Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya imut sembari menunjukkan luka di sikunya yang ditempeli plester bermotif _dolphin._

Pletak!

"_Appu! _Kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Yoochun saat jidad lebarnya menerima jitakan gratis dariku.

"Hanya luka sekecil itu? _NEO MICHIEOSO?_" ucapku dengan emosi meluap-luap. Aku memang sudah tahu jika pasangan Yoosu itu kerap kali berlebihan dalam segala hal. Tapi tetap saja aku tak terbiasa, apalagi jika sampai membuatku kesal seperti ini. Haishh. Seandainya hukuman untuk membunuh itu tidak ada. Aku pasti sudah mencincang pasangan aneh ini.

"Jae~ ini bukan bukuku," ucap Junsu menginstrupsi pertengkaranku dengan Yoochun yang baru akan dimulai.

"Kau tukarkan saja sendiri." Sahutku malas sembari menenggelamkan kepalaku pada lipatan tanganku. Menghadapi mereka membuat tenagaku terkuras habis.

"Eh? Ini milik Jung Yunho." Ucapan Junsu membuatku tanpa sadar menoleh. Aku lantas menyambar buku yang dipegang Junsu.

Pada buku itu memang tertera nama Jung Yunho sebagai si pemilik. Ah~ sepertinya bukunya tertukar. Pasti _namja_ itu salah mengambil buku.

"Akan kukembalikan." Ucapku melesat keluar kelas tanpa mendengar respon dari Junsu.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Brakk!

Pintu di depanku terbuka lebar. Menampilkan pemandangan pucuk-pucuk pohon karna sekarang aku berada di atap sekolah. Sudah kuduga dia berada di sini. Sudah pernah kukatakan bukan? Jika aku pernah membuntutinya? Karna itulah aku tau kebiasaannya saat jam istirahat. Ia pasti akan kemari untuk tidur siang atau sekedar membaca buku.

Pandanganku menemukan sosoknya yang tengah berbaring di atas meja lebar berkaki pendek yang terletak di pojok kananku. Langkahku mendekatinya. Menatap wajah damainya saat tertidur membuatku entah kenapa tersenyum begitu saja.

"Kau terlihat manis jika seperti ini,"

Tubuhku berjongkok di sampingnya, kutumpukan daguku pada lipatan tanganku yang kuletakkan di samping kepalanya. Memandang lekat wajah tampannya tanpa melepas senyumanku.

Iseng. Kutusuk-tusukkan jariku ke pipi tirus miliknya. Membuat dahinya mengernyit. Mungkin tidurnya mulai terusik. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya kemudian berbisik.

"Yunho~ _irona~_"

Mata musangnya terbuka dan dengan cepat menoleh padaku. Tapi secepat itu juga ia berpaling muka. Cih! Ia mencoba mengabaikanku lagi? Tidak untuk kali ini Jung Yunho. Hari ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk dapat melihat matamu walau harus dengan cara memaksamu.

"Sepertinya buku kita tertukar," ucapku memecahkan keheningan yang melanda kami.

Tubuh tegapnya bangkit, ia mengambil buku yang ada di sampingnya dan menukarkannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Kau benar-benar membuatku marah Jung Yunho.

Aku menarik kasar bahunya hingga kini ia menghadapku sepenuhnya. Dengan cepat ku jepitkan hiasan rambut milikku untuk menyibak poninya. Jangan heran dari mana aku mendapatkan benda itu. Aku memang terbiasa membawa jepit rambut di kantongku.

Kini matanya sangat jelas kulihat, aku mengacuhkan tatapan aneh yang ia berikan padaku. Bagus ia menatapku, kulihat matanya dalam-dalam. Aku senang akhirnya bisa menatap matanya, tapi... Kenapa yang kulihat hanyalah kharisma. Yang kulihat dimatanya adalah kharismanya. Apa ini? Sungguh aneh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca karakternya? Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, kutatap ia lebih dalam lagi, tapi yang kudapat hanya kharisma- kharisma- kharisma dan kharisma. Tanpa kusadari ia sudah menyentuh bibirku dengan bibir hatinya. Dan itu artinya dia menciumku? _MWO?_ Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

Plakkk!

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipinya. Dan itu tamparan dariku. _MWO?_ Apa yang kulakukan? Aku segera berlari meninggalkannya. Aku harus lari kemana? _Aigoo~_ kenapa aku harus menamparnya? _Eottokhae?_

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di toilet sambil merenungi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kucoba tuk mengingatnya, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Tanpa peringatan!

Dan ketika mengingatnya jantungku berdegub kencang. Bagaimana tidak? _First kiss_ ku diambil olehnya tanpa kusadari dan dia bukan pacarku. Arrgggg~ dan lagi kenapa aku harus menamparnya? Aku jadi tidak berani untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Kubuka pintu toilet perlahan. Pandanganku mengedar dan mendapati sekolah mulai sepi, hanya beberapa murid saja yang terlihat. Jelas saja, bel pulang berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Dengan langkah cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru, aku segera menuju ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika Yunho keluar dari kelas, membuatku membatu seketika. _Eottokhae?_ Ia berjalan ke arahku.

Saat berada tepat di depanku, ia menyodorkan tasku. "_Mianhaeyo_... Soal tadi," ucapnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Gwanchanayo_." Ucapku bingung harus menjawab apa. Kuambil tasku dari tangannya.

"_Mianhaeyo,_ karna telah menamparmu." Ucapku minta maaf sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya membuatku menegakkan tubuhku cepat.

"Eh! _Ne?_"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti tadi?"

"Itu... Karna aku ingin melihat matamu."

"_Waeyo?_"

"Hanya penasaran." Sahutku asal.

"_Geure?_ Hanya penasaran?" tanyanya memastikan dengan pandangan menyelidik. Oh tidak. Jangan menatapku seperti itu.

"Aku menyukai matamu," ucapku tanpa kontrol dan membuatnya berlalu pergi.

"Hah~ kenapa tidak kutanyakan mengapa dia menciumku?" gumamku sembari memukul kepalaku.

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya aku dikejutkan dengan penampilannya. Ia memotong rambutnya pendek dan tanpa poni hingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya yang berkharisma. Sepanjang jam pelajaran, aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri karna sekarang aku bisa melihat matanya setiap saat. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan hingga Choi _seonsangnim_ yang selalu mendapat perhatian ekstra dariku saat ia mengajar pun, ku acuhkan begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar bel istirahat berbunyi. Kulihat di sebelahku Yunho sudah menghilang. Ah~ sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk dengan lamunanku.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho?" tanya Junsu sembari memutar tubuhnya diikuti dengan Yoochun yang menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"_Molla._" Sahutku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Baru kali ini dia memotong rambutnya sependek itu."

"_Geure?"_

"_Ne._ Aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya berubah? Ya walaupun sedikit."

Berubah? Apa dia berubah karna aku? Apa dia memotong rambutnya karna kejadian kemarin? Aku harus memastikannya.

Aku segera berlari keluar kelas menuju atap sekolah. Kunaiki tangga dan kubuka pintu di depanku, kulihat ia duduk bersandar pada dinding pembatas dengan mata terpejam. Apa dia tidur? Kudekati dia dan sepertinya ia menyadari kehadiranku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya masih dengan mata tertutup.

Kucium bibirnya dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Dengan cepat mata musang itu terbuka dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak bisa menciummu bila aku menatap matamu,"

"Jadi kau bisa menciumku bila kau tidak menatapku? _Waeyo?_"

"Karna matamu itu sangat berkharisma sehingga membuatku membatu."

"_Geure?_ Aku jadi menyesal memotong rambutku."

"_Mwo? _Kau memotong rambutmu demi aku?"

"_Ne._ Karna kau bilang kau menyukai mataku. Jadi aku ingin kau selalu bisa melihat mataku. Tapi kau jadi tidak bisa menciumku, apakah aku harus melakukan _hair extension?_"

"Aku akan belajar,"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan belajar untuk bisa menatap matamu tanpa membatu. Jadi jangan panjangkan rambutmu."

Mendengar ucapanku barusan ia tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang kulihat dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Ternyata jepit rambutku yang kemarin kujepitkan pada rambutnya. Ia menyibak poniku dan menjepitkan hiasan rambut itu.

"Aku juga ingin melihat matamu." Ucapnya sembari mengelus rambutku lembut. Membuatku terbuai akan sentuhannya.

"Matamu... Indah"

'_**YunJae 6th Anniversary'**_

**:**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

**END**

WELCOME TO MY PROJECT.

FF INI MENGAWALI PROJECT EUN UNTUK ANNIVERSARY-NYA YUNJAE YANG KE ENAM. MASIH ADA 5 FF LAGI YANG BAKAL EUN POST SECARA BERUNTUN HARI INI. JADI... APAKAH FF INI MEMUASKAN UNTUK MENGAWALI PROJECT? JIKA ANDA MERASA PUAS, TOLONG SUMBANG KOMEN DIKOTAK REPIU.

OH YAH~ CHUKKAE BUAT UMMA-APPA. YUNDAD-JAEMOM. YUNPA-JAEMA. APPABEAR-EOMMAPHANT. JUNG YUNHO-JUNG JAEJOONG UNTUK HARI PERNIKAHANNYA YANG KE 6. SEMOGA TAMBAH LANGGENG DAN GO PUBLIC. HAHAHAHA...

OH YA... UNTUK FF EUN YANG NEGATIF FLOWER BOY DI AKUN EUN BLINGBLING. EUN MINTA MAAF. KARNA TUH FF BELUM ADA LANJUTANNYA. JADI JANJI EUN YANG BAKAL POST TUH FF AMPE HABIS HARI INI. B.A.T.A.L.

JEOSOHAMNIDA. EUN HANYA MANUSIA BIASA YANG HANYA BISA MERENCANAKAN TAPI TUHAN LAH YANG BERKEHENDAK. HEHE.

TAPI EUN USAHAKAN UNTUK UPDATE CEPET. MAAF SEKALI LAGI.


End file.
